Power Ranger's Wild Force, Lionheart Altered
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: An altered scene of Power rangers; Wild Force, episode: Lionheart, How it would have happened in Turtle Cove Park if Cole was picked up by a man of wisdom. What would have really happened on the day that Cole was recruited as a power ranger?


This is just a small draft of Power Rangers, Wild force that I've just written. I don't own the rights to the episode so it's just for a little bit of fun to show what would have happened if Cole was given a choice by a man who knows about the rangers.

So I hope you all enjoy reading it as I've done my best in writing it.

The altered scene of Power rangers; Wild Force, episode: Lionheart.

How it should have happened in Turtle Cove Park.

What really happened on the day that Cole was recruited as a power ranger?

On the day the Power rangers had found Cole Evans and grabbed him, a gas canister flew into the air and blew up in the middle of when the group were carrying Cole off. When it exploded, the entire area was clouded by sleeping gas, knocking out the other four Wild force rangers on the spot.

A figure dressed in black and wearing a gas mask to cover his face appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Cole Evans from Danny Delgado before taking him away from the group, leaving Cole's would be kidnappers in the park.

A while later when they woke up, they found that Cole was gone and decided to spread out and find him, searching aimlessly for Cole to bring him back to the Animarium.

Meanwhile Cole woke up in some sort of room with a picture frame hanging out from the wall, the bed he was laying on, a table with two seats and a bottle of water and two plastic glasses. There were two doors on opposite sides, the door on the right led to outside with a window next to it and the other door led to a toilet room with a shower one the right.

He looked around the room with no clue of how he got here when right hand door opened up and a man came in to the room. Cole rolled over to the side and stepped back with his back against the wall. The man closed the door and looked at Cole for a second before he spoke.

"Are you ok boyo?"

Cole nodded.

The man; "You know you must have done something nasty to get into a fight with those four kids in the park. I thought I might intervene and save you from those four."

Confused with what happened, Cole asked. "What? You're the one who saved me from those people?" The man nodded in accepting responsibility.

The man; "Well I couldn't let that gang do any more harm to you, especially when that woman in the yellow jacket punched you in the gut so I decided to throw a sleeping gas bomb on them, extract you from the big one and bring you to this hotel room."

Cole; "Oh, this is a hotel room?"

The Man; "Yes, of course on seeing the state of your attire I can easily assume that you're not from around here at all, are you?" Cole shook his head in reply.

Cole; "No, I came from a tribal village which had raised me since before I could walk to the time I came of age. During a ceremony I was given a photograph of my parents and a crystal. I left my home in the village and sat off to find my parents, I'm sorry but might I ask. Who are you?"

The Man; "Ah well since you are awake and settled, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Blair Reynolds; I was a former Navy Seal officer and a team leader of my group before I retired almost a year ago and now I'm signing on to a course at the university to become a guidance councillor, to help others find the right path to become better people."

Cole; "Like a leader?"

Blair Reynolds; "Yes exactly, so might I ask what your name is, boy?"

Cole; "My name is Cole Evans sir."

Blair Reynolds; "Cole Evans, that's a nice name for a son of two good people."

Cole: "Son of two good people?

Blair Reynolds "Yes, that's what you are of course. I mean I couldn't believe it when I saw that picture of your parents which told me who you are?"

Cole: "Really?"

Blair Reynolds nodded before he spoke; "Why don't you take a seat at the table? We can share some water whilst we talk."

Cole nodded before he came to the table, pulled a chair and sat down. Blair came forward and took a seat and sat down, reaching a bottle of water he opened the lid and poured two glasses with water. Placing the bottle back he took a glass whilst Cole took the other and gulped it down. He put the glass back before he looked at Blair

Cole; "So Blair, Who am I?"

Blair; "Your father's son, of course I wasn't sure of whom they were as my parents never mentioned them. But what I do heard from them is some facts. In his freshman years at Turtle Cove University he was assigned to the Science class. Something he admired about your dad, he was wise men as he believe d that science knows no boundaries. He influenced my dad's disbelief in no-win scenarios."

Cole laughed; "That must have made your dad a good man."

Blair; "It depends on what kind of good most other do for the world. I mean whatever good you have done has inspired me to bring you here didn't it?"

Cole; "I guess, but then again you saved my life."

Blair; "You know that instinct to think of others than yourself that was your father's nature, too. Something else I gathered from my dad. And in my opinion it's something that most groups have lost and are in need of these days."

Cole "So why did you bring me here?"

Blair; "Because some friends of mine from the Navy Seal told me about a jungle boy who has a heightened sense of skills which enables one to understand animals and people whilst they were on mission. Your gifts would be useful to a lot of groups you could join, so why don't you find the right group and join them? You like to think about what you need rather than help others?"

Cole "I prefer to help animals as well as people, but what I want is to find my parents and myself."

Blair; "Ok, so you were left in the forest as an infant and you want to find the answers to who you are and where you come from so you could settle for a less-than-ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were destined for something great? Something that would lead to a new life?"

Cole shrugged, unsure about what he was meant for but thought about it before he nodded.

Blair had one idea in mind so he gave it to Cole.

Blair; "Enlist in a Special environmental group called the Wild Force."

Cole; "Enlist? I appreciate the offer but all I want to do is find my own path and follow it."

Blair; "I understand that, but maybe you can find your own path through this special group, I mean if you're half the man your father probably was, this group could have you onboard. You can gain full citizenship and become a civilian of Turtle cove within three months; you could find your parents during your training with the help of the resources they can provide for you. Not only that you can become a wise team leader within two months of training if you pass three months full."

Cole; "Do you believe so?" Blair takes a drink of water from his cup before he answers.

Blair; "Of course as I know so. Do you understand what this Wild force group is? It's an important group. It's a humanitarian group that works in defence of animals and people against those who oppose the rights of all living things on this earth. So what do you think? Do you have what it takes to become a part of this group?"

Cole was nervous as he sat down wondering which path to choose between joining wild force and just going on to finding his parents on his own. He simply answers; "I'm not sure."

Blair; "Ok, just think about what I said, decide from there and follow your answer the next day."

Blair finished his drink of water before he stands up and walked to the door. He stops halfway and turned to look at Cole before he speaks; "Turtle Cove University is where the recruiting begins. Tomorrow morning, Go to the reception office there and ask for a student named Alyssa Enrile, she'll tell you everything about Wild force. Oh and before I leave can you do me one favour in debt for saving your life, just don't mention my name to her or anyone in the group. If anyone asks tell them a wise man inspired you to join the group, deal?"

Cole nodded in agreement to his request, raising his glass to show he will keep the secret and asks Blair; "Are you going somewhere?"

Blair; "Yeah, I probably be away for a while so you can help yourself to to some fruit in the bag, just open the bag and choose whatever you want. You can leave the room as it is when you leave tomorrow; it's all paid up Alright? Cole answered; "Yeah."

Blair walked on to the door. He reached the door handle before he turned and said some last words of wisdom. "Your father was probably a man of wisdom like your mother, since he saved your life by leaving you in the care of your adoptive family. I dare you to do better and become a great man of principal in your life." With that Blair Reynolds went out the door leaving Cole to his own choice.

Through the rest of the day and night he thought about Blair Reynolds's words of wisdom as he lay on the floor. All his live he wanted to find out where his destiny lies and what he can do in Wild force. After a long period of thinking he made his decision and decided to give the group a try. As he went to sleep he muttered some words; "Three months, I can handle it in two."

The next day Cole got up and had some bananas for breakfast before he got dressed into some clothes that were laid out for him and left the hotel room to search for Turtle Cove University.

With his hair tied back in a ponytail and a new red t-shirt he went around the city of Turtle Cove to find the University. It was hard to find the place for him as he searched for a while and then found it afterwards.

He went into the building and found the reception, where he asked for Alyssa Enrile. The receptionist asked who is enquiring for her, and Cole answered with his name before she looked into her list and gave the room number she is in as well as directions. With that he thanked her and went out to look for her. Went across the halls to search for the room number when he bumped into her. It was the same girl from the gang who tried to kidnap him; Cole looked stunned to see her before he asked for her name. She answered correctly. "Alyssa Enrile"

Alyssa; "You again, I thought you might have been captured by the orgs when that sleeping gas went off and put us to sleep. So where were you? When we all woke up you were gone."

Cole; "I just spent my first night in a hotel room."

Alyssa; "What? Did you steal a wallet from someone to get a room?"

Cole; "No, a wise man allowed me to stay in the room for the night. But that's not important; I wanted to ask about this special group of yours."

Alyssa; "Special group?"

Cole; "Yes the one called Wild force, is that right?"

Alyssa's eyes widened when he mentioned the word Wild force, she looked around and past Cole before she spoke. "Yes that's right. If you come with me, I can take you to our base. It's called the Animarium, you'll love it there." And with that Cole and Alyssa went out of the Turtle cove University and on to the secret doorway to the Animarium. Whilst they walked on Cole introduced himself to Alyssa before they reached the Secret doorway and then entered the Animarium. It was there that he was introduced to Princess Shayla and his fellow Power Rangers of Wild Force.

And that was the day in the start of an Adventure of a life time and self discovery as he explores the forests of the Animarium, falling in love with this beautiful place and the Animal Zords who live in its wilderness.


End file.
